Fuego y Cenizas
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: La ultima noche antes de la Liga, Ash comienza a dudar y a recordar ¿Podrá ganar o volverá a perder? Sus dudas no lo dejan pensar con claridad, hasta que...el fuego lo vuelve "cenizas"


Faltaba un día y él estaba nervioso, si, él Ask Ketchum del pueblo Paleta, proveniente de la lejana región de Kanto por primera vez en su vida conocía lo que eran los nervios antes de entrar a una Liga Pokemon ¿No que ya tenía conocimiento de Ligas anteriores? Ya no era el principiante de años anteriores que necesitaba los consejos de Brock o los regaños de Misty para hacer que hacer, había dejado aquella faceta de inmaduro a lo largo de sus viajes y ahora, con cerca de diecisiete años, creía que estaba capacitado para afrontar aquel nuevo desafío.

Pero eso no lograba calmarlo.

Debía ganar, ese era su deber, tantas batallas, tantas esperanzas…no podía perder, no de nuevo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el estrellado cielo que la ciudad Luminalia le ofrecía, cada estrella del firmamento brillaba con mayor fuerza que la anterior, como si quisieran opacar a la otra… ¿Acaso aquello iba a pasar con él? ¿Acaso sus deseos y su voluntad se iba a ver mermada por alguien que poseía un sueño mayor? No podía negar que su sueño, aun cuando era válido, era muy…vacío.

 **-Tal vez yo…yo no sea para esto-** Murmuró cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada

El viento a su alrededor se agitó de forma rápida y el frio que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo se disipó completamente ante la presencia de su viejo y fiel amigo

 **-Charizard-** Dijo el azabache un tanto asustado

Él se le acercó con aquella mirada seria que generalmente poseía en las batallas y Ash, apenado ante aquella muestra de debilidad, bajó su vista al suelo

 **-Lamento que me veas de esta forma-**

Charizard gruñó antes de darle un suave golpe a la espalda al joven

 **-¡Hey!-** Se quejó, levantando la mirada y consiguiendo un lanzallamas como en antaño **-¡CHARIZARD!-** Se quejó

Él paró el ataque inmediatamente y sonrió ante el joven, acción que Ash replicó

 **-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿No es así?-** Dijo acariciando bajo la barbilla de su amigo **-¿Cuántos años han pasado Charizard? ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto en esta situación? Siempre termino quemado por ti-**

Él le dio la razón con un gruñido

 **-Creo que lo necesitaba-** Murmuró el chico **-Gracias-**

Su nombre significaba "Cenizas" eso le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeño. Él estaba orgulloso de su nombre porque su padre lo había elegido ¿Y quién acompaña a las cenizas?

El fuego.

Y es por eso, desde el principio, él sabía que su fiel camarada debía acompañarlo en esta región.

Con cada uno de sus pokemon compartía una historia, ellos eran sus amigos, su familia y ellos guardaban un rincón especial en su corazón, gracias a ellos era quien era y estaba donde estaba. Sin ellos nunca hubiera superado los obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino, la única forma de avanzar era trabajando juntos, codo a codo, batalla tras batalla y derrota tras derrota.

Él creció gracias a sus fieles compañeros.

Pero, aun cuando todos eran parte de él, Charizard siempre iba a ocupar un lugar privilegiado en su corazón.

Todavía recordaba aquella tarde en la cual lo encontró en una piedra, esperando pacientemente por aquel entrenador que prometió volver pero que nunca lo hizo. Había sentido rabia ¿Así se hacía llamar entrenador pokemon? ¡SER ENTRENADOR ERA ALGO MÁS QUE ATRAPAR AL MÁS FUERTE! Era, como bien decía el título, entrenar junto a tus pokemon, no tan solo para que ellos fueran los mejores, sino para que tú te convirtieras en el mejor junto a ellos. Fue por eso y por su infinito amor hacia aquellas fascinantes criaturas que fue a rescatarlo junto a sus viejos amigos.

Decir que no sintió alegría al ver que Charmander confía en él era una vil mentira, cada entrenamiento, cada batalla a su lado era única. Ambos tenían aquello, ambos querían mejorar y por eso, cuando Charmander evolucionó a Charmeleon y posteriormente a Charizard, él no pudo creerlo. Charizard era la materialización del esfuerzo de ambos y del cariño de un entrenador y su pokemon; puede que al principio su amigo no lo tomara en cuenta porque él (debía admitirlo) seguía siendo un niño inmaduro y era lógico que él, ya en su última evolución, sintiera que él también debía evolucionar, dejar de ser aquel niño y pasar a ser el entrenador pokemon que sus amigos necesitaban.

Le debía tanto a Charizard…

 **-¿Sabes? Estaba aquí porque tengo miedo…no quería fallarle a los chicos perdiendo…pero les estaba fallando ahora, dudando-** Ash dejó escapar un gran suspiro **-Tengo que ganar esta liga Charizard, no hay excusa…no es solo por mí, es por todo lo que hemos avanzado-**

De su bolsillo trasero, el azabache sacó una vieja billetera, un regalo que le hizo May antes de tomar caminos distintos. Dentro de ella, había una fotografía de todo su equipo, aquel que estaba junto al profesor Oak esperando por él, aquel equipo, el de cada región, el que lo había impulsado a Kalos

 **-Los extraño-** Dijo él **-Me hubiera encantado traerlos, a todos…pero también debo tener en cuenta que Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern fueron los que se esforzaron a lo largo de esta región, si ellos no pelearan en la liga, faltaría a mi palabra y heriría sus sentimientos-**

Charizard estaba completamente de acuerdo en eso, pero aun así…

Con una de sus garras, Charizard apuntó hacia una pequeña fotografía de un lago, en donde se podía ver al sexto pokemon de Ash en Kalos

 **-Goodra-** Dijo con cariño el azabache **-Te preguntaras porque no lo traje conmigo ¿Verdad?-**

Charizard asintió con la cabeza, tenía curiosidad por aquel dragón y porque Ash no lo dejó participar en la liga

 **-Goodra es extremadamente fuerte, no lo discuto…pero él debe cuidar a sus amigos-** Ash tocó con cariño la imagen de su amigo **-Cuando era un pequeño Goomy, literalmente, me cayó del cielo; su hogar había sido destruido y él solo quería volver, ser más fuerte y defender a los suyos-** Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios **-Y vaya que lo hizo, quizás algún día volvamos a ir a la reserva, creo que se llevarían muy bien-**

Charizard le dio la razón

 **-Charizard…-** Dijo el muchacho **-¿Sabes porque te llamé a ti y no a Infernape, Sceptile, Snorlax o a cualquiera de los demas?-**

Charizard lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que, sin una idea que lo convenciera, negó con la cabeza

 **-Porque…-** Ash levantó la mano y sonriendo, esperó a que su amigo lo imitara **-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Charizard. Te prometí que ambos seriamos los mejores y planeo cumplirla-**

Charizard no podía creerlo ¿Después de tanto tiempo Ash seguía recordando aquella vieja promesa? Sin duda alguna, su entrenador era el mejor del mundo.

Rodeándolo con sus brazos, emprendió el vuelo aun ante las protestas del joven ante su repentino comportamiento

 **-Charizard ¿Que estas…?-**

Él lo soltó luego de estar a una altura bastante elevada, para luego dejarlo caer en su espalda y poder volar cómodamente

 **-¡CHARIZARD!-** Gritó ante el susto que le dio su amigo

El soltó una risa y siguió volando con su entrenador en el lomo.

El aire de Luminalia golpeaba suavemente en su rostro mientras volaba sobre su amigo; miró el cielo plagado de estrellas y lo supo.

Las estrellas no competían entre ellas, solo ayudaban a que las otras no se rindieran y perdieran su brillo, como en una batalla pokemon, no importaba si perdías, de una u otra forma aprendías de esa derrota y al momento de la revancha, lograbas sacar ventaja de tus debilidades e invertir el marcador anterior

 **-No nos vamos a rendir-** Dijo Ash mirando el cielo

Charizard lanzó un lanzallamas ante las palabras de su joven entrenador y se detuvo frente al estadio de la liga pokemon, mirando con aquella mirada que mostraba su fuego interior, que estaba listo para la batalla

 **-Ganaremos-** Dijo el azabache **-No nos rendiremos, no cuando hemos llegado tan lejos…-** Ash tomó aire **-¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡LIGA KALOS YA ERES MIA!-** Gritó con toda sus fuerzas mientras Charizard lanzaba un potente lanzallamas afirmando las palabras del joven.

No importaba cual fuera su rival, él estaba listo para enfrentarlo, contaba con sus amigos, con su familia…

Que la liga Kalos temblara, porque él la quemaría con su ardiente poder y la convertiría en cenizas.


End file.
